


Sento solo te

by marchtotsea



Category: Suburra - La Serie | Suburra: Blood on Rome (TV)
Genre: Drunk Aureliano, Giuro che non volevo metterci l'angst ma, M/M, Spadino corre da Aureliano SEMPRE, it slipped
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 13:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18032747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marchtotsea/pseuds/marchtotsea
Summary: Aureliano si ubriaca e fa cazzate: written and directed by me





	Sento solo te

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao raga, vi giuro che volevo scrivere qualcosa di non triste ma è uscito questo.   
> Non sono romana quindi se ci sono errori ditemelo e correggo. 0 impegno per questa storia che ho scritto out of boredom e niente. Enjoy.

Uno, giù.  
Due, giù.  
Tre, giù.   
Dopo il terzo, aureliano prende il cicchetto e lo getta nel lavello bruscamente. Afferra la bottiglia dal bancone e si va a sedere in un angolo, nel silenzio del locale vuoto. Butta giù vodka come se fosse acqua e i suoi occhi si fanno rossi, lucidi per le lacrime trattenute e l’ebrezza. Il liquido trasparente finisce e Aureliano fa cadere la bottiglia al suo fianco e la fa rotolare lontano. Sente il calore che l’alcol gli provoca e si lascia andare, dalla tasca dei suoi jeans tira fuori il suo cellulare e scrolla fra i nomi in rubrica, arriva alla lettera S e indugia per qualche momento, poi avvia la chiamata. 

“Pronto?” pausa, Aureliano non risponde e sospira piano, pensando a cosa dire. 

“Aurelià?” La sua voce spezza il brusio del silenzio e Aureliano già crede di sentirsi meglio.

“Spadì, sto al locale mio, mica puoi venì?” Risponde allora, cercando di non far trapelare nulla. 

“È urgente? Sto a fa ‘na cosa co’ Angelica” Chiede Spadino parlando poi sottovoce con qualcuno.

“Lascia sta Spadì” Aureliano sta per chiudere la chiamata quando sente la voce dell’altro richiamarlo.

“Ao, ao, mo arrivo.” Spadino stacca senza dire altro e Aureliano butta il cellulare dove capita, chiude gli occhi e aspetta.

Sente dei colpi sulla porta e si alza lentamente cercando di reggersi in piedi, una volta all’ingresso vede la sagoma di Spadino e apre la porta, facendo segno al ragazzo di entrare con la mano. Quest’ultimo entra e nel mentre lo fissa con aria curiosa e avanza lentamente verso l’interno del locale.   
Aureliano ritorna a sedersi a terra e guarda la bottiglia vuota in lontananza. Spadino segue il suo sguardo e la nota, sposta di nuovo lo sguardo su Aureliano e rompe il silenzio.

“Tutto apposto Aurelià? Che t’è successo?” Spadino lo osserva e si appoggia al bancone, giocherellando con uno degli anelli d’oro che porta al dito. 

“Non so pecché t’ho chiamato, se no ‘o facevo adesso chissà ‘ndo stavo.” Aureliano prende con due dita la t-shirt che indossa e cerca di creare dell’aria per liberarsi dal caldo.

Spadino rimane in silenzio e va a sedersi vicino a lui. 

“Me voi parlà de qualche cosa?” Gli domanda guardando il suo profilo. 

“No Spadì, nun volevo sta da solo, vabbe? Dovemo per forza parlà?”

“Ao stai calmo, io ho lasciato la cosa co’ Angelica pe’ venì qua.” 

“Come se ce volessi sta co’ lei”

“Nun ce voglio sta però ce tengo, come ce tengo pe’ te.”

Aureliano ride sentendo le sue parole. “Penso ch’è diverso, Spadì”

“Che voi dì?” Spadino lo guarda curioso e nota i suoi occhi lucidi.

“Da me non voi solo l’amicizia, voi quello che Angelica non c’ha.” Allora Spadino afferra il proprio pene da sopra i jeans e guarda spadino ghignando. “Voi questo.” Gli spiega.

Spadino gira il viso dall’altra parte. “Sei proprio uno stronzo, vaffanculo va’” fa per alzarsi ma Aureliano gli afferra il polso costringendolo a rimanere seduto. 

“ ‘Ndo vai, stai qua” allora Aureliano lo prende per la nuca e per un secondo lo guarda negli occhi. Spadino si perde nel blu e si sente paralizzato. Apre bocca per dire qualcosa ma Aureliano si avvicina e preme lievemente le labbra sulle sue, avvicinandolo di più. Spadino si lascia andare e schiude le labbra, sentendo il sapore dell’alcol sulla sua lingua. Il cuore gli batte così forte da sentirne il rumore nelle orecchie e il profumo di Aureliano gli invade le narici e l’emozione gli attraversa il corpo come una scarica elettrica. Aureliano si allontana dopo poco e apre gli occhi, spostando lo sguardo prima sulle labbra dell’altro e poi nei suoi occhi. 

“Sei contento Spadì? T’è piaciuto?” Aureliano sorride malizioso e si tocca le tasche per trovare il pacchetto di sigarette. Intanto Spadino, ancora al suo posto, si tocca le labbra e chiude gli occhi. 

Spadino si avvicina di nuovo ad Aureliano ma questo lo allontana e lo avverte “Nun ce prende gusto, Spadì. Stavo a giocà.”

Spadino allora si alza e lo guarda dall’alto. “Nun so er giocattolo tuo Aurelià. Se stai imbriaco non devi pijà per culo a me. C’ho dei sentimenti e ‘o sai come ‘a penso, ‘o sai che so innamorato de te e tu giochi coi sentimenti miei. Vaffanculo Aurelià. È proprio vero che non c’hai un core.”

Aureliano lo guarda, sebbene la sua vista sia offuscata. “Eddai Spadì non dì stronzate, vie’ qua” 

“No Aurelià, Spadino de qua, Spadino de là. Me sembra de esse er pupazzo tuo. Io te voglio bene e sto sempre da parte tua però nun so cojone. Cerco de scordarte e tu fai ste cose. Decidi chi sei, perché io ‘o so chi sono e nun c’ho bisogno de te pe confonderme le idee. Mo fatte na dormita e ripijate.” Detto questo Spadino si allontana e va via sbattendo la porta. 

Aureliano rimane di nuovo da solo, si prende una sigaretta e dopo averla accesa si sdraia sul pavimento freddo e fissa il soffitto, chiude gli occhi e immagina un Aureliano Adami che non mandi a puttane tutto ciò che ha.

**Author's Note:**

> Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate. Potrei anche fare una sorta di sequel, massimo due capitoli.


End file.
